The Hunter
by Masterclass MC
Summary: He watches over her. He protects her. He covets her. Gunther is torn by the thing in his mind. He loves Rocky, but he also lusts her. That is why he is her Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

"Please, don't hurt us," begged Rocky Blue as she and her friend Cece Jones were backed into a corner by a man with a pistol. "I won't…If you be good little sl*ts for me," said the man with a sneer. It was plain to see what the man wanted, and the 2 teenagers didn't stand a chance. "Please, just take our money and leave us alone!" begged Cece. "No, I'd rather take your virginities," said the man laughing. The next thing they heard was the sound of boots stepping slowly down the alley with diliberence. They all turned to see a man in an olive green trench coat, with a Maroon Mississippi State shirt on and blue jeans. The next thing they noticed was that he also had a logging chain in his right hand twirling it lazily. "Leave, this doesn't concern you," said the man. The guy in the trench coat kept walking closer, ignoring him. "I said LEAVE!" said the man spinning the gun towards him. The guy stopped and nodded towards Cece and Rocky before turning back to the would-be rapist.

Right as the man went to fire, the guy threw out one end of the chain and smashed it into the automatic, sending it flying away. Before the man could run, the guy in the trench coat swung the chain back around his head and whipped it, winding it around the mans feet, causing him to slam into the pavement. He then pulled him towards himself. "Help, HELP!" yelled the rapist before he was picked up and slung. The chain came loose and the man flew into the street. He stood up and looked down the alley before being hit by a semi truck.

"Who are you?" asked Rocky scared. The guy turned his head to her and she got her first look at his face. He had blond hair, glowing blue eyes, but the flap of the trench coat covered the other half his face. He then tossed a folded sheet of paper at Rocky's feet, which she bent down to retrieve.

**My name is not important,**

**But you may refer to me as The Hunter,**

**And I am your guardian angel, as well as your worst fear,**

**Rocky Blue.**

**ILU,**

**TH**

"What does this mean?" asked Rocky, but when she looked up, there was no one there.

* * *

Gunther Hessenhepher woke up the next morning with a severe pain in his right arm. He opened his eyes to find the tattoo of a compound bow with an arrow nocked that was on the muscle of his left arm burning red in the dark room. "Man, does this thing always have to be such a pain in my a**?" he said standing up and walking to get a shower. 10 minutes later he got dressed and walked into his apartment's kitchen. He looked at a smiling picture of his twin sister who had died after being brutally raped in her own room by their father. "I sure do miss you Tinkabell. I promise that one day, I'll find that man and make him pay," said Gunther walking out.

At school he opened his locker and looked in the mirror. He was dressed in a leather jacket, a white tee shirt, and jeans. In the mirror he could see Rocky and Cece talking excitedly. _Got a fine a** I know that_ thought a part of Gunther's brain. **Will you stop that? She's just a friend, my best friend actually. **_Did you forget that you were the one that left her that note last night? _**I didn't do that, you did. **_No, I only wrote the letter and delivered it, I didn't make you have feelings for her. _**I don't, she's just my best friend, you said it yourself, you wrote the letter.**_ Ah, but I only worked off your inner feelings, remember? _**Shut up.** "Gunther! Earth to Gunther!" yelled Rocky in front of him.

"Huh, what?" said Gunther coming back to reality. "Were you staring at my butt?" asked Rocky. "What? No, why would I do that, Got to go!" he said running away. "He was totally checking you out," said Cece walking up. "No he wasn't, why would he. I'm just his nerdy best friend," Rocky mumbled dejectedly. "Who's smoking hot. Babe, if I was him, I would have got in yo pants a long time ago," said Cece. "Cece, you have a girlfriend already, remember? Amber? That ring any bells?" said Rocky. "Yeah, that ring any bells?" said Amber walking up and putting her arm around Cece's shoulder. "Hey baby," said Cece as she and Amber proceeded to make out.

Rocky walked away and rolled her eyes. Of all my friends, they are the s****iest of the bunch, she thought.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Gunther walked down the halls with his hands in his pockets. His thought's drifted back to last night and his right hand drifted to the tattoo on his left arm. Anytime he feels it burn, he knows that a certain someone was being hurt and where they were at that moment. That someone was Rocky. Everyone thought he crushed on Rocky, but they both played it off. But he knew that it was more than a crush, he was in love with her.

After school, Gunther was walking down the street when he felt his tattoo burn suddenly. He crumpled down on one knee, then looked up as his eyes started to glow. He saw that Rocky was walking alone. The next thing he saw was a car flipping over onto the sidewalk into her. He leapt over to his bag and took out his green trench coat. He then grabbed the logging chain he kept in it and wrapped it around his shoulder down around his chest **(like the ghost rider)** as he climbed onto the fire escape of building to his left and begin to run towards Rocky**.** _I'm coming Rocky._

**Guys, I need your help, IDK what to classify this as. Can ya'll help. For now I'm just doin T, but does it need to be M? Oh and another thing, the person who just reviewed anonymously, I'll say this once without getting ugly, don't say stuff like that again. It's my work and only mine. I will NOT tolerate that. It will not happen again or I'm going to get alittle ugly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gunther's POV**

_**Ok, so have you got any kinda plan for when we get there?**__ Not really, thought I'd swing it on instinct. __**Dumb **, you have to have a plan. **__Ok, well we could wrap up her feet to keep her from getting hit? __**Yeah, then you could walk up, get the chain off her, say hello and we all live happily ever after. **__The sarcasm wasn't necessary, ok so what do you propose? __**Remember what Chase taught you about cars; remember what he said about the drive shaft. **__Ok, so how about wrapping the chain around the drive shaft and pulling the car back? __**You can't keep the car from sliding nimrod. **__Too late now, we're here._

I jumped off the top of the building that I had just jumped on top of. There's Rocky, and the car. Think Hessenhepher, think. Ok, I got a plan now.

No one's POV

Gunther swung the chain and wrapped it around the drive shaft and left go and ran for Rocky. He grabbed her and slid under where the car that flipped right above them.

No one's POV

Gunther put his foot out and flipped up and slid to a stop with Rocky in his arms. He then let go of her and saw the car going towards a river. D **, this is going to be a long day, he thought. He grabbed onto the chain as it passed and slid with the car. _**Remember what I said bout not being able to hold the car back? Yeah, that applies here. **__Not the time. _Gunther then slid and wrapped the chain around a pole before letting go and sliding into a rail and falling down. _**Smooth kid, real smooth.**_ _JUST SHUT UP!__** Dang, it's someone's time of the month.**_

Gunther then gathered his chain and ran away from the scene, throwing a note at Rocky's feet. He then jumped up the fire escape of a building.

Rocky's POV

Whoa, that was incredible. That's the second time in 2 days that The Hunter has saved me. Looks like he left another note.

You will always have a protector

**But you must beware of how you abuse this**

**For I may step up and you will no longer want me**

**ILU**

**TH**

I wonder what he means by this. Oh well, I have got to tell Cece. Well, aside from the notes, I don't need her knowing someone has what looks like a crush on me or she'll be up to her neck in it. As I make my way home, I can't help but wonder, who is this person and what's up with the signature. Once home, I went into my room start to blast my favorite song, Animal I've Become by 3 Days Grace. Yes, I'm a big Rock fan, crazy huh? Never expect someone that's a goody-goody to be into Rock, but I am. I'm talking Linkin Park, 3 Doors Down, 3 Days Grace, Disturbed, all that stuff.

As I start to dance around, I thought I felt someone staring at me.

Gunther's POV

I stood there looking at Rocky dancing in her room, and I start to wonder why I don't get the courage to make her my girlfriend. _**Uh, cause you're a wimp that's afraid of rejection. **__Wow, a voice of comfort to me at all times. __**Hey, listen kid. I'm not here to comfort you; I'm here to help you. I don't give a sh*t how like it or not. **__I guess your right, but how did you even come to be inside me anyways? __**Hahaha, that's a long story kid. To put it shortly, you were chosen to protect the person you love. But as you've seen, I've got a mind of my own; so most don't consider me 'convenient'. **__Well, at least this doesn't make me crazy. __**Will you shut up and let me finish? You were chosen because you lost your sister and someone took pity on you. So, yeah, you're not crazy, nor was the last Hunter. Yes, there has been a chain of us. **_

I turned and walked away from the edge of the building and made my way home after getting my gear put in my bag. I grabbed my phone and checked the messages.

From: Ty

**Yo what up G, ain't heard from you in awhile.**

**From: Mom**

**Honey, I just wanted to check in on you, you haven't contacted me in a while**

**From: Deuce**

**Yo man, how you feel about buying a new lamp?**

**From Rocky: **

**Hey Gunther, we need to talk. Please come to my apartment at 6:00 this evening.**

Gunther's heart skipped a beat when he read the last one. Rocky wanted to meet him this evening. He rushed to get ready and ran out towards her apartment building. Once there he about knocked the door down in an attempt to knock on it. "Relax, I'm coming," said Rocky inside, "oh, hey Gunther. It's about time you got here." They made their way to her room and out onto the fire escape. "So what was it you were wanting to talk to me about?" asked Gunther once they were seated. "Well, have you ever heard of someone called the Hunter?" she asked. "Uh, not till now I guess," he answered. Techniquely, he wasn't lying, as he didn't know about it till about 2 weeks back.

"Well, I looked him up and it appears that he is not a person, but a type of spirit that finds it's host and causes them to gain different powers and attributes, like glowing eyes and the ability to use different weapons of their own specialties," said Rocky. "Ok, what's the point of all this?" asked Gunther starting to feel uncomfortable. "Well, I have a Hunter watching over me, and he keeps leaving these notes behi-" began Rocky. "AHHH!" yelled Gunther grabbing his left arm where the tattoo was. "Gunther, ohmygod, what's wrong," panicked Rocky. "My…arm…hurts," Gunther managed to grunt out. "Hold on, I'll go get you some ice or something," said Rocky rushing away. Gunther lifted his sleeve to reveal that his tattoo had transformed from a bow and arrow to a black chain going around his arm and down to his elbow.

"Here you go Gunther, I brought you some ice and some Tylenol," said Rocky sitting down beside him and icing down the muscle. "Since when did you get a tattoo?" she asked noticing it. "Uh, about 2 weeks ago," said Gunther. "Hm, I like it, it's sexy," she said before she realized and started to blush. He laughed and said, "You know, it's not the only sexy thing out here." She blushed even more at the statement. "Here's the thing Rocky, I've liked you for a long time now, and I was wondering if…you'd be my girlfriend?" he asked, not knowing where the bravery was coming from. "Y-you have," she asked, kinda shocked.

"Yes, I have Rocky," he said looking into her brown, chocolate eyes. She then crashed her lips into his in a kiss that shocked Gunther so bad he almost forgot to kiss back. When they finally broke apart he said, "So I take that as a yes?" "Completely," she smiled. "Well it's about dang time," said a voice behind them. They turned to see Ty, Cece, Amber, and Deuce. "Do you guys mind, you're kinda ruining the moment," said Rocky laughing. They all shrugged and walked through the window and back into the house. The new couple turned to each other before laughing histerically.

**WOW! I am FINALLY done. I have been typing this for 2 days and it is now 12:33 AM Central Standard Time in Vicksburg Mississippi and I am EXHAUSTED, so I DARE you to flame me. I dare you. Or better yet, try and pull a stunt like one of my anonomyous reviewers, entitled The Hunter, did, claim it as your work. God help you if you do cause you don't want to see a .270 Win. Remington 7400 semi-automatic totein' redneck ticked off. It ain't pretty.**


End file.
